shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Namihime
Introduction This is Namihime the marskman of The Sea Devils and her most agressive of them. Appearance Namihime is a beautiful young girl with strawberry blonde hair and fair skin. Before the time skip Namihime wore a cowgirl pin up style outfit with a blue skirt and thigh high cowgirl boots. During combat she straps on several holsters for her guns over her body. After the time skip she changed her outfit dramaticly She began to wear a long red jacket with light brown fur on the inside. She also began to wear tight black trousers and brown combat boots. She also started to wear a white scarf to cover her face mid fight (due to to the smoke of battle effecting her throat), and she also began to wear brownish-yellow gloves to hide the scars she received on her hands during a fight with her target. Personality Before and after the time skip Namihime is a hothead always shouting at people when annoyed and mroe than ready to fight anyone no matter how strong. She is also very emotional often breaking into tears when reminded of her past. Liek the rest of her crew she is very loyal to them despite the numbers of tiems she threatens to shoot them to hell. She also has a habit of shooting guys who ask her out (with caps), always replying "Your not my type!" Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Due to her Marine training Namihime has basic training with a sword. It's nothing special as the history of regular Marines against powerful pirates in a sword fight isn't that impressive. After the time skip though Namihime improved her sword skills to match a Marine Officer. While she still prefers ranged combat she can use a sword with ease. Marksmanship Namihime is an amazing marksman when she was young she often went hunting with her dad and showed to be a natural with a gun. Now all grown up she shows her real killing potentual able to hit a moving target blindfolded with no misses is amazing. Due to her eye sight being amazing she rarely uses a scope for her rifle only using one for shot outside her visual range. Hand to Hand Combat Namihime's melee style revolves around the use of her pistols as both melee weapons and point blank gun fire along with fast paced martial arts. She can create a 360 degree dome of kicks, elbows, knees and bullets. Physical Strength Namihime is probably one of the weakest members in terms of strength amoung the Sea Devils. Despite being one of the top 5 fighters hey strength is adverage to someone of her build and size who works out and trains alot. She however can show great strength when really angry, as shown when she sidekicked one of her old Marine colleges down a alley way before she gunned him down. Agility Namihime is amazingly agile which is needed for her work as the crew's sniper. She can dart between snipering points with ease and grace. She can also dodge bullets aslong as the fire isn't sustained and heavy. She can also use her speed to reload her guns at almost lightning speed. Endurance compaired to some members of her crew Namihime has little endurance against serious enemies. But she can still take serious injuries as shown when she continued to fight against a group of Marines with 4 broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm and a broken hip bone. Weapons Namihime has a multitude of fire arms the bulk are pistols and revolvers. She how ever is know for her carbine rifle she calls "The Head-buster". This rifle is a lever action short rifle ideal for close quaters sniping. She also has God-Slayer for those long distance shots that need an extra punch behind the bullet. With her pistols she uses 4 revovlers called the Devil Shots. All 4 guns are powerful and used in Namihime's melee combat style. Haki Namihime has no skill in Haki but potentually shown the ability to use atleast Bunshoku. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Work In Progress Category:Female Category:Marksman Category:Pirate Category:Former Marine Category:Characters Category:Yaminogaijin